Palermo Desktop
Palermo Desktop (also known as Palermo ONE) is a PowerPoint operating system, developed and marketed by (AÇAS) Palermo Technologies. History In Late 2012, Palermo Technologies planned to create an Command Prompt OS called Palermo Desktop. Then, they decided to use this name for PowerPoint OS. Version History Italic shows unreleased versions,bold shows development versions. 1.0 (Palermo Desktop) and early versions In early 2013, Palermo OS "Beta" (currently called Desktop) is started to development.It had six slides and two apps called PalerWeb and PalerWord. There was also a dialog app, called Palermo Notepad. This version had little popularity. 2.0 Version 2.0 started with the PUI codename "OrangeGlass". This version had 21 slides and six apps. Its features include a program called "AIO WTF", a manual update app (which navigates to the company's website), a file browser called "FExp", and a calculator app. This version is the first to have a boot sound. 2.1 A major change in the user interface came in 2.1. It added an internet test with sound. Later, this version was soon promoted by Midtown resulting in more popularity. 3.0 This version (PUI AquaBlue) introduced PalerBar and login system. Blue was the main color used in this version, soon it changed to green in preparation of 4.0. it has a YouTube video. Later, this version had to be cancelled due to file corruption. ONE Series ---- 4.0 (ONE Alpha, ONE Beta) ONE Alpha and Beta have this version. They both share the same startup sound as used in 3.0. 4.1 (ONE Classic) This version is the most recent stable version at the moment. It includes fonts embedded in presentation (This make viewing better for users that don't have the font included), and a new startup sound. PalerBar is also available in this version. A new PUI version is included in ONE 4.1 (PUI 3.1 TreeGreen (formerly know as GreenTree)). The build number of ONE 4.1 is 500. 4.2 (ONE LUNA) This version introduced a background color system. Before development stopped, the main color was purple and build number is 511. LUNA shares the same startup sound with Classic. 5.0 (ONE V I C T O R I O U S) This version is currently in development. Two previews and an installer were released to the public as teasers for this upcoming version. This version introduces many new things to both the Palermo ONE family and the PPTOS Community (music mode, smart history, a dynamic color system, dynamic notes and a voice assistant called Oswald). According to Palermo Technologies, Oswald is the most advanced personal assistant. A new startup sound was introduced. 5.1 (ONE Y A N A) There is not much known about this version except for its estimated time of arrival, which is late 2014. 6.0 (ONE N I R V A N A(codenamed "Peach") This version is planned.This version's teaser hashtags are "#thenextdimension" and "#xissix"."X is six" is known to be only sentence found in Mandelbrot Fractal,thus giving clue that this version might have a "fractal-like UI" Naming It's unknown if it will be called "N I R V A N A" because Aperture Technologies had used this name in a concept and Palermo Technologies states that they used this name in a concept much before and they have "proof". Gallery File:Palermo ONE Classic.PNG|Desktop of latest available version: 4.1 File:Desktop 1.0|Desktop in 1.0 File:Slide3.JPG|Desktop in 2.0 File:Desktop 2.1|Desktop in 2.1 File:501 Palermo ONE 4.1 with fonts .png|Bootscreen of Palermo ONE 2ndGen devices. Category:OS Families Category:Articles